


1d25 days - day 24 - Batteries not Included

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [23]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of 1d25 days challenge on tumblr</p><p>Louis is wrapping a present for Nick when he realises that he's missing the batteries......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days - day 24 - Batteries not Included

**Author's Note:**

> part of the 1d25 days challenge in tumblr, a ficlet in 500 words
> 
> prompt was 'last minute Christmas shopping' - what did your character forget

Louis hummed along to the Christmas CD as he wrapped the last of the presents. He liked to leave some till the last minute, Christmas lights on, festive music and a few glasses of something alcoholic; it made for a suitable ending to his birthday and the start of Christmas.

He wrapped the presents for the younger ones, wrapped some tissue paper around the bottle for Stan and sealed the envelopes with the vouchers in for his older sisters. Then he reached for the box of things he had got Nick. 

The advantage of having started the break a few weeks earlier had meant that he had been able to really research his gift. He hadn’t been able to go into the store but a bit of online shopping and he had a box full of treats.

The break was a light at the end of the tunnel for Nick and Louis; they had talked about the prospect of developing their relationship into something more and exploring the sexual side more. A long chat had revealed several kinks that they shared or that they would like to look into more; as a result Louis had got a few toys for Nick. 

The handcuffs and blindfold were self-explanatory and they had already explored restraints but this was taking it a little further, he couldn’t wait to put them to use! The wrapping didn’t disguise the object but it made it all the more fun.

The prostate massager was a new toy and had involved some intensive research on Louis’ part. He put the bottle of anal lubricant gel with it; making a mental note to ensure Nick didn’t open it in front of his parent’s. As he pulled the paper around the box he observed the notice on the packaging that instructed that user that the N batteries required for use were not included.

Panic set in, the supermarket had closed just over an hour ago and all he had indoors were a couple of AA batteries; he knew for certain that he didn’t have any N batteries, what were N batteries anyway? That didn’t matter; he couldn’t give Nick the massager with no batteries, what would be the point? Deciding there was nothing for it, he’d have to go and find some. Staggering to his feet Louis realised that driving wasn’t an option, so walking it was. 

Grabbing his wallet and keys, Louis slipped his feet in his shoes, put his coat on and headed out. The garage was several streets away and Louis hoped it carried what he needed. The walk seemed to take forever, by the time he got there the night hatch was open and a bored looking assistant sat behind the glass.

Mentally begging the battery gods that the garage stocked them, Louis gave an internal cheer when the bored employee slid the batteries under the glass.

Back home Louis put the batteries with the massager and gel, finally wrapping the best present Nick would get.


End file.
